


A Midnight Hike

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: (Not so) Weekly Writing Challenge [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Forests, Gen, Hide and Seek, No more bc spoilers, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, You're a random nobody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: Your best friend, Sara, makes the worst decisions, you decide as you trek through the woods in near complete darkness.





	A Midnight Hike

**Author's Note:**

> I've lost track of what week this is because I haven't updated in so long.  
> Prompt: A story set in second person.

The woods are dark and foreboding, pressing around you on all sides. Your breath fogs in front of you, and you can hear nothing but the beating of your own heart. “Sara?” you call out, intent on finding your hiding friend.

It was her idea to play hide-and-seek in the forest at midnight, as all the stupid things you two did were. She always came up with the ideas, and you always followed them. You find yourself regretting your decision as yet another branch snaps under your foot, scaring you.

“Sara, come on, this isn’t funny. I’m scared, will you please come out?” you shout, hanging onto a tree branch.

No reply. You sigh and continue on, hoping you’ll find her before sunrise.

You turn around at a rustle behind you. You swear there was something there, but before you could turn on your flashlight, it was gone. Your anxiety levels shoot through the roof as your hand begins shaking. The beam of light jumps around the forest floor, and you notice tracks in the mud.

Bending down, you realize that they’re human footprints, roughly Sara’s size. Your heart drops. “Please be okay,” you whisper to yourself as you begin to follow them.

They lead you to a small clearing, where a person is laying on the ground. You rush over and drop to your knees, brushing the damp, blond hair away from their face. “Sara, please tell me you’re alive!” you beg, shaking her shoulders.

“Boo!” Sara shouts as she jumps awake, making you jump back in fear. Your flashlight goes spinning away, and your hand splashes in a puddle.

“Jesus Christ, don’t do that again!” you scold, shaking the water off of your hand. “Let’s get out of here and never do this, like, ever again.” You get up to get the flashlight as Sara laughs.

“I got you good, though, admit it,” she says between giggles. “I was all like ‘RAHH!’ and you were all like ‘AHHH!’ It was great.” She skips up to you and links her arm with yours. “But you’re right, let’s go.” She grins at you.

You roll your eyes at her and begin pulling her with you as you attempt to locate the path. “Where’d you park the car?” you ask, but when she doesn’t answer, you turn to look at her.

Her face was void of color as she stared out to the darkness, and she slowly shook her head. “Not important,” she choked out, pointing ahead of her.

You swing your flashlight around to shine where she’s pointing, and it alights on a hulking shape. Panning it upwards, you see a man with fangs crowding his mouth, already stained with red.

You realize it’s blood as he stalks forward. You step back, Sara keeping pace, but you both trip on a root and fall backwards. The last thing you see is those very same fangs diving for your neck.

 

 

You were in the first five minutes of a Supernatural episode.

**Author's Note:**

> What am I?  
> A) Stupid  
> B) Busy packing  
> C) Lazy  
> D) Writing a novel  
> E) All of the above
> 
> (the answer is E)  
> I'm so sorry about not updating this series as I should be, but I'm really trying to get back on track. I'm about to move to college, so life's getting a little hectic and this may not be the best time to do this, but I'm doing it anyway.  
> I really had no other ideas for this, so Supernatural it is.  
> No idea what the next one is gonna be.  
> As always, my writing blog is bluejayartandwriting.tumblr.com!


End file.
